


Terror

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: It was frustrating just how calm he always was.





	Terror

Morgan tried to shift the rubble again, to no avail. They were stuck in the cellar of a derelict house and by they he meant himself and what currently had to be the most frustratingly calm man alive. “How the hell are you not afraid to be stuck down here?”

Rossi shrugged. “Houses like this were built to last, we’ll be fine until the team figures out we haven’t checked in.”

Morgan opened his mouth to respond when a sickening sound of cracking wood echoed through the damp space. “What was that?”

“No idea.” Rossi turned on the light on his otherwise useless phone to look around just as it happened again. “The support posts are all bent.”

“What?” He spun on his heel to see what the older man meant when the sound happened again, followed by a sharp cry and the floor and house above heaving once before collapsing into the cellar on them.


End file.
